


pool

by margie616



Series: 26 letters [1]
Category: Singto/krist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie616/pseuds/margie616





	pool

Singto的新年安排是：头一天晚上抱着Krist美美睡一觉然后开车回家和爸爸三个人安安静静的吃顿饭，下午的时候带着爸爸回到曼谷参加Krist家的跨年活动。Krist已经给S爸爸买了很多东西，S爸爸非常委婉的打来电话说快递也是很辛苦的嘛~实际想说的是：你们两个孩子在外面打拼用钱的地方肯定多，不要乱花钱。Singto决定假装听不懂。  
计划赶不上变化，Kimmon神神秘秘给Singto打电话问：P，你跨年都不带着Krist去干点什么吗？然后涛哥趁着Krist不在家的时候神神秘秘的送了两张劵给Singto。  
所以晚上的全家活动进行到后半段的时候Singto带着Krist溜掉了。  
“哥，干嘛去？”Krist一边系好安全带一边问。  
Singto发动了车子，笑着说：“去游泳。”  
“这大晚上的？”Krist有时候也是不懂Singto的脑回路。  
然后Krist懂了Singto的脑回路。  
因为这不是一个普通的泳池。这是个顶层泳池！！！  
“你不是喜欢游泳嘛~”Singto有点小委屈。  
少来！Krist瞪了Singto一眼。“谁过新年来游泳！”  
“咱俩啊。”Singto笑着摇着Krist的手臂，“我都没看过你游泳的样子呢。涛哥说特别美。”  
Krist瞬间智商上来了，肯定是涛哥出的馊主意。好，你等着。  
Krist游泳不错，但是Krist恐高。而且这个无边界泳池总让Krist有一种游着游着就会游出去的错觉。Krist不想游泳，但是Singto眼睛闪闪亮的看着他。  
“好嘛~”  
好嘛？好吧也不行啊！Krist刚想摇头，Singto就搂住了Krist的腰，在他耳边说：“我会一直陪在你身边的。”  
只穿着泳裤的两具身体紧紧挨着，Singto较高的体温让Krist微微觉得发烫，而且下体明显有了不老实的想法。  
“呃呃呃~游就游。”Krist挣脱Singto的怀抱，红着脸走向游泳池。  
两人先是做了热身运动，然后Krist在池边稍微坐了一会儿等习惯了水温后才进去游了起来。可是Krist游了两圈都没敢游到靠着外檐的那边。  
Singto放了两杯酒在台阶旁，然后只是游了一下就坐在蔓进水池的台阶上看着Krist。Krist 两臂在空中交替挥舞，带出的水花在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
Krist游回来，趴在Singto的膝盖上。“P’ Singto怎么不游了？”  
“因为我被你迷住了。”Singto说着亲了Krist的嘴一下。  
Krist像是触电了一下立马后退着游开，隐没在稍微远点的水里，只露出眼睛看着Singto。Singto向他游过去。Krist后退，Singto追赶。眼看就要到外檐，Krist想要往回游，但是被Singto拽住。  
“哥！我不过去！”Krist小声叫着。  
Singto却拉他到了外檐然后把Krist圈在自己双臂和外檐之间。Krist肌肉紧绷着靠在Singto怀里，只要他稍有松懈就准备游到安全地带。Singto把脑袋靠在Krist的肩膀上，在他耳边悄声说：“抬头看看。”  
“不看。”Krist说着已经闭上了眼睛。  
“星空那么美。”Singto说着用嘴咬住Krist的耳朵，Krist抖了一下想要躲，可是地方就那么大往哪儿躲都会被Singto的嘴捉到。  
“看看嘛~”Singto用气音说着慢慢缩小了胳膊之间的距离。  
Krist先是稍微睁开一只眼睛，然后睁开了双眼。美丽的星空下，渐盈的上弦月合着泳池边的点点灯光。听着Singto平稳的心跳让Krist稍微放下心来欣赏美景。  
Singto感觉到Krist的放松开始亲吻Krist的脖子，Krist舒服的眯着眼睛看着所有能尽收眼底的灯光。灯火通明。中心广场在Krist看来变得很小，可是不断变换的灯光还是可以让Krist轻易找到位置。  
原本Singto和Krist商量好晚上要去中心广场，吃些好吃的，玩些小游戏，最后愉快的回家来上一发，而不是像现在这样。  
Krist被胸前酥麻的感觉抓回了注意力。Singto的一只手离开外檐在Krist身上到处点火。  
“你不是说好好风景嘛~”Krist眼睛来回瞟着。  
Singto捏捏Krist的乳头让他断掉想要逃跑的念头。Singto一边亲着Krist的肩膀一边说：“我正在欣赏风景。”  
“瞎说！”  
“有点凉凉的，柔软的，白到反光的美景。”Singto说着压紧Krist探头亲吻他的脸颊。  
Krist偏头让Singto更好的亲吻自己，“额咦~”  
“美不胜收，让我怎么也移不开眼睛。”  
“哥，你是被Kongphop附身了吗？”Krist双手紧紧把着外檐回头看Singto，然后马上红着脸把头转向一边。因为Singto的眼睛现在不仅溢满了温柔还有赤裸裸的欲望。  
Singto咬住Krist的耳垂说：“别忘了，Kongphop是我演的。”  
Singto的双手开始在Krist身上乱摸，慢慢伸进泳裤里面。泳裤显得有些紧，手在里面活动不太自如，Singto就直接脱掉了Krist的泳裤。  
“Singto！”Krist松手想要够可是Singto一个沉底就把Krist泳裤脱掉了，现在它正在漂向远处。  
这种公然遛鸟的行为不能忍！Krist经过挣扎双手离开外檐捂住下边。  
Singto顺势也脱掉自己的然后紧紧挨着Krist，双手握住Krist的手。说：“没人看到。”  
“你不是人啊！”Krist也知道这么高的楼顶，外檐又是水泥没人会看到。可就是会感到害怕。  
Singto已经半勃起的阴茎蹭着Krist的臀缝，Singto的双手来到Krist胸腔揉捏着说：“如果你手不把着说不定咱们会漂出去哦~”  
“P’ Singto~咱们回到里面好不好？”Krist当然是先怂的那个。  
Singto不没说话，而是用顶着穴口的阴茎回答了Krist的提问。  
Krist只好重新把好外檐。反正公然遛鸟的也不是我一个。Krist现在只能这样安慰自己了。  
“要把好哦~”Singto舔着Krist的耳朵，说：“不然就漂出去了。”  
“少骗我。”Krist翻白眼，但还是用力把住外檐。  
Singto笑着伸手摸上Krist已经因为用力而变白的手。另外一只手揉捏着Krist的臀部，然后顺着臀缝来到穴口。  
Krist早在Singto亲吻他的时候有了反应，可是因为高度的原因又很害怕。因此已经习惯性事的后穴不像以往那样轻易接受Singto的手指。  
“嗯……”Singto疑惑的哼出声音。  
“怎么了？”Krist回头问。看到Singto一脸审视的看着水里。  
“手指进不去，是不是最近爱爱少了？”  
“……”Krist差点一口气没上来翻过去。  
Krist推开Singto，转过身。气鼓鼓的样子。  
“怎么了？”Singto疑惑的问。  
“紧就不要进来！”Krist哼着。  
Singto抱住Krist亲吻他的唇。Krist搂住Singto脖子回吻。Singto沉下重心，然后用手捞起Krist的双腿缠上自己的腰。Krist吓了一跳更紧的搂住Singto的脖子。  
因为水的浮力，Singto可以轻而易举的做出平时不可能的动作。  
Singto拖着Krist的臀部，问：“还要看星星吗？”  
“不了~”Krist的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓一样。  
Singto的手指在Krist的穴口处打转然后伸了进去，Krist抖了一下，虽然还是紧可是早已经适应了Singto入侵的肠道还是轻易接受了他的手指。  
“哥~你要抱紧我哦~”Krist说着吻上了Singto的嘴。  
Singto先是愣了一下因为他没想到Krist会真的回应他并且同意自己想在这里做的要求。Singto热切的回吻着。Krist的主动回应让Singto欲火更胜。  
进入后穴的手指增加到两根，前面互相磨蹭的阴茎已经全部勃起。Krist因为害怕根本不敢放开Singto。  
在水里的感觉有点奇怪。因为水流会顺着Singto手指的扩张进入后穴，随着手指的进出而流动。池水不算凉可是进入体内还是让Krist颤抖了一下，但是随着池水的按摩，Krist觉得体内好像在没有Singto的阴茎下被操弄着。Krist不安的扭动下腰，Singto坏心眼的随着Krist的动作也移动了一下。  
“哥！”Krist立马更紧的抱住Singto。  
“我在呢。”  
“哥~不然还是回去吧。”Krist讨好的舔着Singto的喉结，说：“我怕一会儿你会不……啊！”  
Singto会让他把后面的话说出口？  
Krist的“行”字还没说出口，Singto的阴茎就挺进了Krist的小穴内，虽然没有全部进去只是头部，可是Krist还没有心理准备。因为他真的没想到Singto会真的在这里做啊！！！  
Singto一手把这外檐，一手托着Krist的臀部。Singto和Krist都是第一次在水池里，刚开始还找不准节奏。Singto整个进入后没再动，先是让Krist适应。  
Krist还真的需要时间适应，因为现在不仅因为高度害怕还因为在室外害怕，但是Singto来势汹汹肯定不会轻易放过他。Krist抱着Singto，两个人都没动。Krist的后穴慢慢适应后开始收缩。  
Singto托着Krist臀部的手改为把着。手拉着Krist离开一点然后再撞进去。Krist害怕不想离开但是Singto不容反驳。就这样Singto小幅度动作着，在池水里激起涟漪，水中波纹又荡漾回来打在两人身上。  
慢慢得感觉上来了，Krist嘴角溢出呻吟更加刺激了Singto。Singto轻笑着撞击Krist的敏感点。Singto加快了动作可是水的阻力让每次撞击都变得有些绵长。Krist收缩的着后穴迎接着Singto的每次撞击。因为速度变慢让Krist可以感觉到每次进入的力度都在加大，有力撞击一下一下清晰的撞击着Krist的肠道。Krist的肠道不断蠕动，更是阻碍了Singto的进入，因此Singto只能更加用力的撞击。  
“哥~哥~”Krist脖子向后仰，露出脖子的曲线让Singto啃咬着。Krist的双手仍旧不敢离开Singto的脖子。  
“喜欢吗？”Singto问着用力挺了一下。  
Krist不知道要说什么，只能一遍遍叫着Singto的名字。  
Singto突然停下不动，等着Krist回魂。Krist不满的叫了一声。Singto抱回Krist咬着他的下巴，说：“咱们数数吧。”  
“啊？”  
“电视剧里Kongphop向学长要的200个吻，学长还没给呢。”Singto从Krist的下巴舔到嘴边。  
“啊？”Krist这算是回魂了。我哥是我想的那个意思吗？  
“P’ Singto，是要我在这里吻你200下吗？”请说是这个，我会非常感激的。  
Singto用把着外檐的手掐了Krist屁股一下，然后另外一只手把着Krist的腰慢慢让他的后穴离开自己的阴茎。只剩下龟头的时候再用力撞了回去。  
“1。”  
再退出在进入。  
“2。”  
再来一次。  
“3。”  
“哥，咱俩回去。”Krist被撞得手有点抖：“别说200下，就是2000下也行，真的。”  
“4。”  
我的天！我哥只怕是要疯吧！  
“5。”  
Krist被撞得已经不知道Singto数到了几，只记得手脚都不能离开Singto。  
“Kit？”  
“嗯？”  
“后边的好不好你来数？”Singto咬咬Krist的嘴唇问。  
还没数完吗？  
“哥，咱回去。”  
“回去？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯……”Singto舔舔被自己咬的有点红肿的唇，说：“还是在这里吧，不差几下了。”  
“回去，真的，哥。”Krist回吻着说：“2000下哦……”  
“好。”Singto非常干脆的答应了。  
啊？Krist离开Singto的唇看着他。等等……怎么回事？  
Singto的阴茎离开了Krist温暖的后穴还留恋的在里面打了个转，转的Krist浑身一激灵。然后Krist记起了刚刚数到的数字，立马伸手握住Singto的阴茎说：“哥还是在这吧。”  
“你不是说要回去嘛~”Singto一手握住Krist的阴茎，另外一只手离开外檐捏着Krist一边的乳头。  
“没事儿，我希望哥继续。”Krist说着还撸动了Singto阴茎几下，水中的动作让只靠Singto双脚站立的两人有点重心不稳。  
Krist因为害怕立马松手重新搂住Singto。Singto的阴茎顺利离开了Krist的后穴。然后Singto扶着Krist两人游回了台阶处。  
Singto拿起台阶旁的酒杯递给Krist，Krist非常乖顺的喝掉，并且期待自己的乖巧可以让一会的2000下变得少点。  
Singto也喝掉另外一杯酒。  
因为靠着里边的泳池是阶梯状，所以Singto找了一个合适的位置让Krist跪在一个台阶，双手扶在前两个台阶上。Singto分开Krist的双腿，并且让他的臀部向后挺立出来。Singto坐在一旁用双手抓住Krist的臀瓣揉捏了一会儿。Krist来回扭动着腰部，还没有满足的后穴一张一合的等待Singto的阴茎。  
“啪！啪！”Singto用力打了两下，咬着Krist的后背问：“刚刚还没有满足吗？”  
Singto给Krist安排的位置非常好，因为水面正好停留在Krist小穴入口的位置。Singto掰开Krist的臀瓣，让入口整个暴露在空气中，然后轻轻晃动着Krist的臀部，惹得水波荡漾流进Krist肠道内。  
Krist因为这样的刺激不自觉地仰起头咬着唇，迷蒙的眯着双眼。Singto栖身上前，用阴茎蹭着他的入口，嘴咬着Krist的脊椎上的皮肉。  
“你想要什么呢？”Singto问。Krist扭了一下腰。Singto接着问：“不说出来，我不知道要怎么做啊。”  
骗谁呢！Krist翻白眼。  
“进来……”Krist当然是认怂的说出来。  
Singto扶着自己的阴茎一个用力全部挺了进去，因为刺激太过强烈Krist直接射了出来，紧咬的肠道让Singto感叹出声。  
“这么紧？”Singto在里面打着转：“看来我还是爱的太少了。”Singto亲亲Krist的耳朵，双手在Krist的乳头上留恋了一会接着说：“2000下，我会努力的。”  
别~哥，你还是别努力了。Krist被Singto的话吓得腰间一软差点趴下。  
“可是这样Kit看不到景色了呢。”Singto像是想到了什么一样离开了Krist小穴，坐在一边拉着Krist跨坐到自己的腿上。让他双手搭在自己的肩膀处。问：“这样能看到吗？”  
我不想回答。Krist看着Singto等待进入的阴茎慢慢坐了上去。但是没有手扶着再加上水的波动总是会滑出去。Krist伸手想要扶住Singto的阴茎被拒绝。  
“就这样来。”  
“太滑了。”Krist扭了一下腰说：“扶一下嘛~”  
“太滑了都是Krist的错。”Singto咬了Krist乳头一下。  
我错哪儿了！！！  
Krist深吸一口气在Singto耳边说：“进来，我想让你进来……不离开……”Singto早已经被Krist弄得控制不住浴火了，扶着自己的阴茎猛力的进入然后又托起Krist再大力进入。这样快速来了几回后Singto由长驱直入变成了慢慢研磨。  
放缓的力度和速度让Krist请求更多，后穴努力的收缩着并且配合着Singto的动作上下吞吐。  
Singto腾出一只手吻上Krist的唇，在一个激烈而缠绵的吻后。Singto剧烈的抽插了几下在两个动作都非常同步的运动下射了出来。Krist连续经历了两次高潮现在整个人瘫软在Singto怀里 。  
Singto的阴茎虽然变软可还是紧紧堵在Krist的后穴里没有出来。Krist现在也没有精力计较这些，他现在只想赶快缓过来。  
Krist靠在Singto的肩膀上。Singto一手搂住Krist的腰防止他滑落，一手抚摸着Krist的后背帮助他恢复平缓的呼吸。  
Singto亲亲Krist的唇，天边炸开烟火的时候，Singto说：“新年快乐，宝贝~”  
“新年快乐~”Krist回吻着。


End file.
